walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Leave What You Don't
"Leave What You Don't" is the thirteenth episode of the fifth season of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. It is the sixty-sixth episode of the series overall. It premiered on September 8, 2019. It was written by Ashley Cardiff & Nick Bernadone and directed by Daisy Mayer. Plot Logan's motives are revealed. Sarah, Dwight, and Luciana negotiate for the sake of the mission. Meanwhile, Strand and Alicia race to the aid of a new survivor in a familiar place. A dangerous threat emerges. Synopsis In a flashback, Logan is still working with Clayton leaving boxes on the road. Suddenly, he gets a distress call from a woman named Serena, who's trapped by walkers at a supply station by mile marker 65. With his truck low on gas he calls Clayton to help, but when he doesn't respond Logan is forced to sprint the rest of the way. He arrives at the truck stop to find a group of walkers devouring the remains of Serena. They look up at him and he quickly puts them down before going outside and falling to his knees in grief. Logan looks out to the road and sees a group of people riding along on horseback. Virginia introduces herself and asks if Logan was the one who was trying to help, offering their condolences. She says she's been keeping tabs on him and shares his vision. "We can get from yesterday to tomorrow," Virginia says grinning as Logan's expression changes. At Tank Town in the present, Dylan and Max set up a trap. Dylan grabs a mouse and puts it into a tiny cage, which they hang and undo the chains. The walkers start moving around in a circle powering the pump that's driving the oil toward the refinery. Luciana, Wendell, Annie, Pete, and Dom are also working to keep the place running. Suddenly, they hear engines revving and realize is Logan and his crew. The gates are smashed open and Logan gets out of his truck to greet the group. Luciana warns him to stay where he is, but Logan takes a step and tells her to push back because they can't shoot in the tunnel. He's there to take what he needs. Elsewhere, Alicia finishes painting another phoenix. Strand notices that she left the radio on and they're almost out of gas. She says that Wes might hear it, but Strand doesn't think Wes is worth it due to his "people are people" philosophy. Suddenly, Janis radios asking for help. Alicia calls John and June and tells them that someone might need help, but they're on the way to the oil fields to deal with Logan. Alicia decides they will help Janis and they set off. Back at Tank Town, Logan forces the group on their knees. He reveals that it was the cut footage from their tapes that gave him a look at the books that had their location. Luciana says that maybe he'll remember what he used to believe in after reading the journals, but he tosses them into the fire. Logan says that they are prolonging the inevitable and he's also trying to help people. He wants them to show them how to make the gas, but Luciana refuses. Logan is forced to call Rollie for assistance. Meanwhile, Rollie stops due to a fridge blocking the road. As he goes to open it, Sarah jumps out with a gun. Dwight points a gun at the people in the truck and says that they can use the truck to get into the oil field, claiming it was a good thing that he let Rollie live. Sarah fires her gun close to Rollie's ear to signal that she's not messing around. She says she can't abide with the fact that she killed Clayton, but she can live knowing she killed Rollie unless he helps. Back at Tank Town, Logan is in the cab of Clayton's truck. He holds his watch and looks at a map with a thoughtful expression. The fire burns bigger and brighter than before. Luciana looks at it and tells Logan that it's too windy for a fire that big and they won't be able to separate the oil anyway. Suddenly, Dwight and Sarah arrive in Rollie's truck and get out with their guns drawn at Logan. John shoots the walker carousel from afar and radios Logan that he better not try anything. Logan calls John's bluff and says he knows they don't have the guts to kill him. He offers to let the kids go if Sarah and Dwight agree to work for him. Sarah asks for a car and he obliges, so she instructs Annie and the kids to return to the caravan. On the road, Strand and Alicia's car runs out of gas and they're forced to run. Janis, who refuses to say her name, says there are too many walkers to fight off. Alicia tells her to stay safe, and she sends a message to Morgan and Al before taking off on foot. Meanwhile, Logan tells Sarah and Wendell if they hadn't stolen Clayton’s rig then Serena would have lived and none of this would have happened. June radios them that they all have to leave because walkers are beginning to arrive. That night, John picks off the walkers but some still manage to fall off the cliff and crawl. As the fire and walker herd grows larger, June again pleads with them to leave. Logan's crew beg to leave but he refuses, so they abandon him. As Dwight and the others head out Sarah decides to save Logan. She drags him into a trailer and he says they're screwed. Elsewhere, the woman Alicia and Strand are trying to save radios them to say she's trapped at mile marker 65. "You've gotta be shitting me," Logan says shocked. He picks up the call and tells Janis to grab the gun with one bullet on the floor and kill herself. The walkers break into and Logan hears a gunshot on the other end, but then more shots ring out. Wes has heard the call and came to the aid of Janis. He grabs the radio and tells them he wanted to pay Alicia's favor forward. Sarah reminds Logan that their way isn't so bad. On the hill, Jacob, Annie, and Tess arrive to help. The next morning, Alicia and Strand arrive at the station and reunite with Wes and Janis. She warns them they have to leave before the people she ran away from find her. Alicia assures her she's safe with them now. Back at the field, everyone reunites with Logan until Doris and the others hold them up at gunpoint. He tells everyone to put their guns down and explains how he wants to continue Clayton's mission after all. Suddenly, Logan and his crew are viciously shot and killed from afar by Virginia and her group. Virginia reveals she's been watching them and suggests they could all help each other. She tells Dwight they can help him find Sherry, June her settlement, and Sarah and Wendell their brewery all in exchange for keeping the oil fields running. They refuse so she orders her people to prepare to kill them. Luciana offers to stay to help them make gas if she lets the rest go. Virginia agrees and tells everyone her offer's still on the table when they want to take it. Other Cast Co-Stars *Mikala Gibson as Doris *Peggy Schott as Tess *Cory Hart as Rollie *Beau Smith as Dom Uncredited *Mike Lawler as Pete *Unknown as Serena *Trenton Rostedt as Logan's Crewmember *Alex Yi as Logan's Crewmember *Blue Sage as Virginia's Soldier *Chris V. Brown as Virginia's Soldier *Iliana Lopez as Virginia's Soldier *Jayden Franklin as Virginia's Soldier *Jen Sol as Virginia's Soldier *Melinda Garay as Virginia's Soldier Deaths *Serena (Flashback) *Logan *Doris *4 unnamed members of Logan's crew Trivia *First appearance of Virginia. *First appearance of Pete. *First appearance of Dom. *First appearance of Janis. *First (and last) appearance of Serena. (Flashback) *Last appearance of Rollie. (Unknown) *Last appearance of Logan. *Last appearance of Doris. *This episode marks the first time that Wendell, Dylan, Max, and Annie have appeared since "Is Anybody Out There?". *The episode opens with Logan rushing to help a stranger who contacted him via radio, but he ran out of gas and he has to continue on foot. Later in the episode Alicia and Strand are doing the same exact thing when they too run out of gas. It also turns out to be happening in the same location. *This episode marks the first time that a character who appeared in a previous episode dies since "... I Lose Myself". Category:TV Episodes Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Season 5 (Fear the Walking Dead)